


It's Love, Obviously

by chloehollingsworth



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloehollingsworth/pseuds/chloehollingsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for Graceland kinkmeme prompt: I really just want more fun scenes like in the show where they're all teasing each other and they start teasing mike or Johnny or both about their little romance and they're like what? Noooo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“JOHNNY!” Johnny pulled out his headphones and walked into the kitchen where the yell had come from.   
“What do you want Paige?” Johnny asked before even entering the kitchen. Briggs was grabbing beers out of the fridge while Charlie leaned against the kitchen counter drinking her own Miller Lite. Paige didn’t even bother glancing over her shoulder at him before heading out the door. Charlie   
Turning his attention to Johnny rather than the beers he had been grabbing, Briggs questioned “Hey, we’re all down on the beach with a campfire, you coming?”   
“Where’s Mike?” Charlie asked, looking directly at Johnny.   
Johnny simply shrugged in response, so Charlie turned to look at Briggs, raising an eyebrow in question.   
“Hey if he didn’t know,” Briggs gestured towards Johnny with the couple of beers he was holding, “then I don’t know.”   
Charlie chuckled before snatching two of the beers from Briggs and heading outside to join Paige ad Jakes.   
“What the hell did she mean by that?” Johnny asked.   
Briggs’s only response was a hardly hidden smirk before grabbing his bottle of rum and moving towards the door, but before he got outside he looked back at Johnny. “You coming?”  
“Oh I was gonna wait for Mike.”  
Shaking his head slightly and laughing, Briggs made his way down to the beach.  
Fortunately, Johnny only needed to wait five minutes before he heard Mike enter the front door.   
“Yo, Mikey, where ya been?”   
Mike walked into the kitchen and sat down heavily in the stool next to Johnny. “With Bello. He made me watch another western.”  
“What you don’t like cowboys, Mikey?”   
Glancing at Johnny, Mike chuckled slightly before answering, “No. Not at all. Especially after tonight.”   
There was silence for a minute or two while Mike just sat and stared at his hands as Johnny watched him. “Are you okay, Mike?”  
There was a slight hesitation before Mike nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll be fine.”   
Though it wasn’t exactly a convincing answer, Johnny decided to agree. “Well good. ‘Cause everyone’s out at the campfire.”   
Mike looked at Johnny. “Oh. Why aren’t you down there?”  
Johnny grinned widely. “Waiting for you, of course.”  
“Oh of course.” Mike smirked. “Thanks, Johnny.”  
“Let’s go!” Johnny said excitedly, jumping from his own stool and walking to the door before noticing that Mike wasn’t following.  
“I’ll, uh, meet you down there.”  
Johnny paused. “Oh, alright.”  
“Gonna change,” Mike explained, gesturing awkwardly toward the general vicinity of the stairs.   
“Hurry up then, Mikey!” and with that Johnny was out the door.   
After swapping his flannel shirt for a blue hoodie and his boots for sandals, Mike went to join the rest of the Graceland gang.   
“Mikey, over here!” Johnny shouted, waving him over. Mike smiled and crossed through their circle to sit on the sand between Johnny and Jakes, but significantly closer to Johnny - so close their knees were touching.   
“Listen up, folks, listen up!” Johnny proclaimed. “So, have I got a story for you guys. I went surfing this morning with Mikey here and, ya know, being the generous and great friend that I am, I decided to give a few pointers, right? So anyway, I’m showing him some stuff and I bet him he can’t catch this wave that’s coming. So he paddles out, stands up - has the nerve to turn around and freakin’ grin that dopey ass grin of his at me - before catching this wave! No way in hell did I think he was gonna be able to do that - but he totally cut right in front of this other dude trying to ride that wave. This dude is pissed though, right? So the dude leaps off his board and tackles Mike, dragging him under! Then he gets back on his board and just paddles away, calm as ever, while Mikey’s trying - and failing - to get back on his board. But get this - the angry dude was like 60 years old, man!”  
Mike blushed through the laughter and chorus of “No ways!” and sarcastic “Atta boy, Mikey” comments. Johnny swung his arm around Mike’s shoulders casually and Mike flushes a deeper shade of red.   
“Why do you have to tell people that story?” Mike asks accusingly, but the smile is still firmly on his face.   
“You didn’t like my story? I’m wounded, Mikey.”  
“It’s embarrassing.”   
“No, what’s embarrassing is getting taken down by a man old enough to get discounts for being a senior citizen,” Briggs interjected.  
“Oh lay off the poor kid,” Charlie said.   
“Yeah, what’s really embarrassing is Paige’s new boyfriend,” Jakes commented.   
“He is not my-”  
“The guy’s got this bleached hair and these gold chains that he wears with his dirty wife beater,” Jakes continued, ignoring Paige’s protests. “ He’s like the not-so-slim-shady.”   
“Laugh all you want gentlemen and lady, I’m going to be getting free drinks for life,” Paige retorted.   
“But at what cost, girl?” Charlie remarked.   
While the teasing continued, Johnny turned his attention back to Mike. “I don’t think you getting knocked off your board by some old dude is embarrassing.”  
“You don’t?” The doubt was evident in Mike’s voice.  
“No, man. It’s cute.”   
“Speaking of couples!” Paige announced, cutting Jakes off mid-taunt. “Let’s talk about you and the kid, Johnny.”   
“What?” Johnny asked, his eyebrows raised in confusion and surprise.   
“What? We all know what’s going on with you two,” Paige stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
“What!” Johnny repeated, even more shocked, at the same time Mike said, “No!”  
Paige’s jaw dropped. “Oh, come on!”   
“It’s okay, no one’s judging,” Charlie added nonchalantly.   
“But we’re not -”  
“Yes you are,” Paige stated matter-of-factly. “People who aren’t couples don’t do those sort of things, boys.”   
“What? Like what?” Mike asked her.  
“They don’t look at each other the way you two do.”  
“Oh that’s you’re evidence? A look?” Johnny scoffed.  
“Not just that,” Paige continued. “They don’t share meals and stay up late talking and say ‘I love you’ when the other person leaves- ”  
“Or fall asleep on each other on the couch,” Charlie added.  
“Or sit so close that a sheet of paper can’t fit between them,” Paige said laughing.   
“Jakes, help a brother out!” Johnny shouted.   
“The only ‘helping a brother out’ I’ll be doing is telling my brother,“ Jakes paused, gesturing to Johnny, “to get his head out of his ass.”   
“What! Briggs -”  
“Hey, hey I’m with the girls and chocolate Jesus on this one. You’re on your own, Johnnyboy.”   
“You all are messed up!” Johnny said while the others laughed. “Come on, Mike. Who needs ‘em?” Johnny stood up, reaching a hand down to pull Mike to his feet. The two made their way down the beach and walked a little ways along the water. They stare at the water for awhile before heading back toward the others. They almost get there when Mike stops.   
“Everything okay?”  
Mike doesn’t speak, just nods.  
“Yeah? That why you suddenly stopped walking?”  
“Are we?”  
“Are we what, Mikey?”  
“A couple.”  
“What? No!” Johnny paused and wiped his face with his hand before looking back at Mike. “I mean…I don’t know.”  
“You don’t know?”  
“No! Do you know?”  
“No.”  
“Do you…do you want to be, Mike?”  
“I don’t know.”   
Johnny waits for a minute, seemingly debating with himself. He crosses the distance between himself and Mike in three steps. He doesn’t wait at all before placing grabbing Mike’s waist and pulling him closer until their bodies are flush against each other. He moves one hand up to grip the back of Mike’s head before kissing him. It’s Mike who hesitates this time, but the hesitation last but a few seconds before Mike is eagerly pressing his lips against Johnny’s.   
Cat calls from the other Graceland occupants break the two from their reverie and Mike pulls away slowly, a huge grin forming on his face.   
“We should get back,” Mike suggests, not moving his hands from Johnny’s chest where they had come to tangle in his shirt during their kiss.   
“Yeah.” The two broke apart and Johnny grabbed Mike’s hand, pausing to make sure it was alright. Upon seeing Mike’s smile, he gripped harder his hand harder.   
They rejoin the group of misfits and though it seemed impossible, they managed to sit even closer together. Johnny again had his arm slung around Mike’s shoulders and as Jakes filled the others in on his progress with the bird smugglers, Mike moved slightly to rest his head on Johnny’s shoulder. The night continued, each member regaling the others with stories, except for Mike who had fallen asleep almost instantly after his head hit Johnny’s shoulder. The fire dwindled to a low burn and it was decided to go inside when Briggs stepped into his papa bear role, telling Johnny they needed to get to bed because the FBI members had a drug deal in the morning.   
“But you might wanna wake your boyfriend up first,” Briggs commented, looking down at Mike.   
Johnny shook Mike’s shoulder gently, quietly saying, “Come on, Mikey. Time for bed.”  
Mike yawned and blinked his eyes a couple of times before his surrounding came into focus.   
“He is so cute,” Paige commented, smiling at Mike.  
“Like a kitten,” Charlie added.  
“Careful, he’s Johnny’s,” Jakes warned.  
“Damn straight.”   
“You know, I’m happy for you two, but the walls are thin and if I ever hear the both of you getting it on, you’ll be doing all the chores for a year,” Briggs threatened.   
“Oh no promises, Briggs,” Johnny retorted, ducking out of the way when Briggs swatted at him with a towel.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just want to thank my wonderful beta Pleasant Sea Nights! You are awesome and made this much better than I could have! Thank you  
Also, there is some strong language and not-so-graphic sexual content. Not too many spoilers, but there may be some.

It had been a couple of weeks since the night down at the campfire. Mike had been busy with Bello and Johnny had been doing a few minor drug busts, so the two hadn't really spent any time together. They weren't officially dating, as it was advised against dating other Graceland agents, but that didn't stop Johnny from thinking of Mike as his boyfriend, partner, lover, or any other term that could be used to describe their relationship.  
Johnny got back to the house late in the morning from surfing and fell onto a chair in the kitchen. He had taken a beating with the waves today. Johnny helped himself to a glass of DJ's orange juice. He would hear about it later, when DJ discovered his missing juice, but Johnny couldn't bring himself to care. The house was unusually quiet, so Johnny figured it was most likely empty. Wanting to talk to Mike about their "relationship" he decided to head upstairs to double-check, hoping that Mike was here in his room or something.  
He pushed open the younger agent's bedroom door just a crack and peered inside. There he saw Mike laying sprawled out on his stomach with his face buried in his pillow, drool seeping into the light blue fabric. Johnny thought that he looked so cute, he almost couldn't bring himself to disturb him. Key word: almost.  
Living up to his reputation as the immature member of the house, he pushed the door open all the way quietly and jumped up onto Mike's bed.  
"Yo, Mikey, get your ass up!"  
Mike only groaned in response, not bothering to move. Johnny smiled and continued to jump on his bed. Once he had an objective in mind, he wouldn't give up.  
"Come on, Mikey! I know you can hear me, quit pretending you can't!"  
Mike lifted his head and opened his eyes before aggressively gritting out, "what do you want, Johnny?"  
Johnny stopped jumping on the bed and just stood on the mattress in silence for a moment. Mike was ever one to be harsh, especially not with Johnny. The only time he had been harsh so far was after Eddie committed suicide, and Paige had been bugging Mike about it. But other than that, Johnny had been positive that Mike never got mad. Annoyed, yes. Irritated, yes. But mad, no. At least, that's what Johnny had thought.  
"Hey, I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean to piss you off."  
Johnny got off the mattress as Mike rolled over onto his back, heaving out a sigh and rubbing one hand roughly down his face. Mike took his other hand to grab Johnny's wrist.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. " Mike looked very apologetic. "What did you need?"  
"I don't need anything, bro. Just came to see what you were doing. I didn't even think you were home, its so quiet here. And it's, like, 11 AM."  
"Are you saying I'm regularly obnoxious?" Mike asked as he sat up slowly, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
"Well, now that you mention it…" Johnny trailed off, his smirk plastered prominently on his face. Mike laughed.  
"Are you done being cranky? Back to all sunshine and smiles, Mikey?" Johnny quipped, stepping closer to where Mike was sitting on his bed.  
Mike attempted to appear irritated, but he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. It was impossible to be mad at Johnny.  
"Can we talk or am I gonna get my head bit off?"  
Mike laughed again.  
"I can promise I will try not to bite."  
Johnny chuckled but it was a little more nervous this time. Johnny was no stranger to flirting and hooking up. He wasn't even a stranger to hooking up with other guys. He had experimented. But this was new to him. Being in a relationship wasn't something he had done much of. Being in a relationship with another guy was foreign, seeing as his previous escapades were all casual. He had a few drunken kisses with a few guys, but it never went past that. And starting a relationship with Mike, that was out of this world. He wanted it. He needed it. He had spent the past couple of weeks thinking about nothing but it. Mike was on his mind constantly. This conversation was not going to be easy, Johnny knew that, but he also knew he could not last another day in the same house as Mike and not have this conversation. He needed to know what they were. Time to rip off the band aid.  
"What are we?"  
Mike opened his mouth immediately to respond, but upon realizing that he was unsure of how to answer that question, he just sat there and silently gaped at Johnny. The lack of a response from Mike made Johnny ridiculously uncomfortable and when Johnny was uncomfortable, he rambled. A lot.  
"I mean, that night things were good. They were good, right?" Johnny paused to glance and Mike, but Mike was still only staring at Johnny speechlessly. "You know, that night at the campfire with the others?" Mike was not even given the chance to confirm that he knew what night Johnny was referring to before Johnny continued. "Well, I thought things went well, man. It was fun and we talked and there was that - that kiss and you don't even remember -"  
"Johnny! JOHNNY!" Mike interjected, effectively cutting Johnny off. "I remember. Of course I remember."  
"Yeah?" Johnny questioned unsurely, but there was a hint of hope in his voice.  
"Yeah. And I…it was good for me too." Mike added in his typical awkward fashion.  
"Well, damn, dude. Why haven't you said nothin' then? It's been weeks, Mikey!"  
"I just - I mean I didn't know if I - it's just…" Mike stammered.  
Johnny let out a small laugh as his usual megawatt grin broke out across his face.  
"Relax, Mike. I was just playin' with you.."  
Mike frowned a little.  
"Why didn't you say something?"  
Johnny's smile faltered slightly as a light blush crept onto his cheeks. He averted his eyes, but tried to play it cool like always.  
"Man, you're like never home."  
"I've been busy with Bello."  
"Exactly. Kinda hard to have a conversation with someone who's not here, ya know?"  
"Right."  
"So…" Johnny trailed off. This conversation really wasn't easy. This time it was Mike who laughed.  
"Can we just - I don't know - skip this part?"  
"Thank God, man. I can't do these feelings conversations."  
"That's obvious," Mike quipped, the smirk prominent on his face.  
"Hey! You ain't doing much better here!"  
"I know," Mike agreed while chuckling. His smile faded slightly. "What now?"  
Johnny chose to let his actions do the talking and walked up to the edge of Mike's bed. He reached a hand out, lightly trailing his fingers down Mike's jaw as Mike stared up at him with large blue eyes and that hopelessly confused look he so often wore. Johnny gripped Mike's face gently before leaning down and barely placing a kiss to Mike's lips. Mike didn't hesitate before wrapping his arms around Johnny's neck, increasing the pressure of the kiss. Johnny swiped his tongue across Mike's bottom lip and this time Mike responded instantly by opening his mouth. The kiss became more heated as Johnny placed one knee on the bed when Mike tugged him closer. Johnny broke away when he felt Mike smiling against his lips. He broke away to look at Mike, allowing both of them a chance to catch their breath.  
"What's up, smiley?" Johnny teased.  
Mike's smile only got bigger. He loosened the grip he had on Johnny's t-shirt slightly.  
"Just happy."  
"Yeah?" Johnny leaned in closer to Mike, their lips mere millimeters apart. "I could make you happier."  
The feel of Johnny's breath on his lips caused Mike to shiver. He couldn't resist the urge to kiss Johnny again. Wiping the smug look from Johnny's face in the process was just a bonus. Johnny untangled one hand from Mike's messy blond hair and trailed it slowly down Mike's back before letting it rest on Mike's jutting hip bone. He massaged circles into the smooth skin that was left exposed when Mike's shirt had ridden up. Johnny tugged on the hem of Mike's shirt and, taking the hint, Mike pulled away just long enough to yank his shirt off. Mike attached his mouth to Johnny's again before his shirt could even hit the floor. Johnny placed a hand on Mike's now bare chest and pushed him back against the mattress before climbing onto the bed to straddle Mike. The kiss stopped again so Johnny could follow suit and all but rip his shirt off. Johnny began kissing Mike's jaw while Mike allowed his hands to roam over Johnny's toned stomach. Johnny trailed feather light kisses down Mike's jaw as he moved one hand to grip Mike's already half hard length through his boxers. Mike moaned loudly, simultaneously arousing Johnny and making him glad they were the only two home.  
Or so he thought.  
Neither of them had heard the footsteps coming toward the room and both had forgotten the bedroom door had been left wide open, so Briggs's voice certainly came as a shock.  
"Jesus fucking Christ," Briggs boomed disgustedly from the doorway.  
Johnny all but sprang off of Mike as both of their heads whipped around to face Paul. Mike hid his face behind his hands. Johnny was standing awkwardly next to the bed, looking back and forth between the other two. Mike peaked out from behind his hands when he heard Johnny start laughing. He pulled his hands completely away from his face to see Briggs leaning heavily against the doorway, clutching his stomach as he laughed. It was Mike's turn to look between Briggs and Johnny, his eyes settling on Johnny.  
"Why are you laughing?"  
Briggs and Johnny shared a look before they both fixed their gaze on Mike. Taking in Mike's confused expression, Johnny tried to reign in his laughter.  
"You embarrassed, Levi?" Johnny tried to ask seriously.  
Mike looked at him incredulously.  
"You aren't?"  
"Naw, man. I heard him and Charlie the other day!"  
"What? Wait, you and Charlie?" Mike asked disbelievingly as he focused his attention on Briggs.  
Briggs didn't respond but a small smile was playing on his lips.  
"There are no secrets in Graceland, Mikey," Johnny interjected playfully.  
Mike just gaped at him. Briggs shook his head at the two in front of him before turning away and walking down the hall.  
"Thin walls, boys. Thin walls," Briggs shouted over his shoulder.


End file.
